Belle au bois dormant et fleurs de cerisiers
by Foxyperv
Summary: Il est grièvement blessé, il va mourir et il ne peut rien faire. Enfin...peutêtre qu'un conte et île printanière pourront faire la différence. Une autre pour mon Pilou, le même couple que la dernière fois. Venez lire, elle est vraiment bien sortit.
1. Une attente déséspérée

**Belle au bois dormant et fleurs de cerisiers**

Chapitre 1 : Une attente désespérée

C'était une journée magnifique. Le soleil se couchait doucement, le ciel était dégagé, la mer calme, un vent favorable soufflait et ils étaient aux alentours d'une île printanière, qui plus est, était connue pour son hospitalité. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux, mais, malgré tout, le moral du Vogue Merry était au plus bas. En effet, ils avaient eut, quelques jours plus tôt, un accrochage avec un autre équipage. N'allez pas croire, ils avaient gagnés…mais à quel prix.

Devant l'infirmerie, tout monde attendait. Certains faisant les cent pas, d'autres était assis, la tête baissée et immobiles. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir un petit renne avec un grand chapeau rose, arborant une mine soucieuse. Un grand silence s'installa, personne n'osant poser la question fatidique. Finalement, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux prit la parole :

« - Alors ?

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Maintenant, il faut attendre. »

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils partirent, un à un. Il ne resta plus que le docteur, celui-ci soupira et entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Sur le lit, un jeune garçon était allongé, des bandages lui recouvrant tout le corps et un compte-goutte relié au bras. Chopper le regarda tristement, désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus. Il attrapa quelque chose qu'il mit délicatement sur la poitrine de son patient. C'était un simple chapeau de paille, mais il le manipulait avec le plus grand soin.

« - Voilà, se dit-il, Au moins son trésor est avec lui. »

Il soupira de nouveau, la nuit allait être longue.

Le lendemain matin, quand Chopper monta sur le pont, il fut assaillit par ses nakamas qui voulaient avoir des nouvelles de leur capitaine. Il leur expliqua que Luffy ne s'était pas réveillé de la nuit, mais que son état était stable et que donc il avait une chance. Rassurés, les autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations, seul Usopp resta avec le renne. Ils allèrent à l'avant du bateau pour regarder l'horizon.

« - Dis, Chopper, y a vraiment rien à faire pour l'aider ?

- Non.

- T'en es sur ?

- Oui, je l'ai opéré, injecté des médicaments et veillé sur lui, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, c'est à lui de jouer.

- Et…il a des chances de s'en sortir ?

- S'il se réveille avant demain. Autrement… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Usopp comprit et soupira :

« - Ah, si seulement on était dans « La belle au bois dormant ». Il suffirait juste de l'embrasser pour le réveiller.

- Quoi ?! On peut faire ça ? »

Usopp le regarda, étonné.

« - Tu ne connais pas cette histoire ? »

Chopper fit non de la tête. Alors Usopp gonfla sa poitrine, mit un pouce dans sa direction et dit fièrement :

« - T'inquiète, le grand capitaine Usopp va te la raconter. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il la raconta dans ses moindres détails, et quand elle fut finit, Chopper resta songeur.


	2. Le bel à l'infirmerie dormante

**Belle au bois dormant et fleurs de cerisiers**

Chapitre 2 : Le bel à l'infirmerie dormante

C'était le soir, tout était calme, la lune jouait à cache-cache donc la nuit était noire, le dîner, anormalement silencieux dû à l'absence de Luffy, était finit. Tout le monde, hormis Sanji qui faisait la vaisselle, alla se coucher et Chopper se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour veiller sur son capitaine. Dès le début, il fut décidé qu'il n'y aurait que lui qui surveillerait le brun, car il était le seul à pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda son capitaine. Le chapeau de paille ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration et le docteur commençait à perdre espoir. Il soupira de frustration. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, à part attendre. Le renne se dirigea vers une table où tout un attirail de flacons et bocaux reposait, décidé à trouver une solution pour Luffy.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'affairait, quand il entendit un gémissement. Il se retourna brusquement, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux…qui s'éteignit immédiatement à la vue d'un Luffy endormit. Nouveaux soupir, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. A ce moment là, la lune sortit de sa cachette et illumina le brun. Le docteur en eut le souffle coupé. Les rayons de l'astre de nuit faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, lui conférant un aspect laiteux des plus joli, de ses membres endormis émanait une puissance incontestable, son torse, bien qu'enroulé dans de nombreux bandages, laissait deviner des muscle bien formés ; Son visage affichait un air serein, air que l'on ne voyait que lorsque celui-ci était endormit, ses lèvres, roses et bien dessinées, semblaient s'étirer en un sourire triste, le tout était encadré par ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, ce qui offrait un merveilleux contraste avec sa peau couleur de neige. En un mot, comme en cent : Luffy était beau à en mourir. Constatant cela, Chopper se sentit bizarre, tout chaud à l'intérieur. Il se rapprocha de son capitaine pour le détailler un peu plus et se surprit à surtout fixer ses lèvres. Troublé, il s'approcha encore pour retrouver son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun. Il mit du temps avant de ce rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, très exactement lorsque l'autre lui rendit son baiser. Suite à cela, il s'éloigna rapidement. Peut-être un peu trop, car il se cogna contre l'étagère située derrière lui et fit tomber tout son contenu dans un fracas épouvantable. Lorsque le bruit se tut, le renne entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir, puis vit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur un Sanji affolé.

«- C'était quoi ça ?!

- Rien, rien. J'ai juste…

- Mmh…Où je suis ? »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Luffy pour le voir parfaitement réveillé et essayant de se relever. Chopper se précipita pour l'en empêcher, pendant que le blond allait chercher le reste de leurs compagnons. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était autour du chapeau de paille, voulant tous des nouvelles. Pendant qu'il parlait, Luffy tentait de se lever, mais le renne l'en empêchait, le brun râlait et recommençait quand même. Tant et si bien que Chopper finit par l'attacher au lit, à l'hilarité générale de l'équipage. Au bout d'une heure d'effervescence, tout le monde alla se recoucher, un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Le docteur, quant à lui, n'était pas exactement dans le même état d'esprit que ses compagnons. Oh, oui il était content pour Luffy, oui il se sentait plus léger, mais il se posait tout de même des questions sur le réveil miraculeux de son patient. Qu'est-ce qui a bien put le sortir de cet état ? Chopper était pratiquement sûr que le brun n'avait plus aucune chance de survie maintenant, bien qu'il se soit gardé de le dire. Alors quoi ? Est-il sortit de son sommeil tout seul ? Il ne voyait aucune autre explication, car il n'avait absolument rien fait qui aurait put le ré…Attend. Oui, il avait fait quelque chose. Le docteur avait embrassé le brun, et celui-ci s'était réveillé. Comme dans la belle au bois dormant. Incroyable. L'histoire d'Usopp était donc vraie ? Pourtant ce n'était pas unes de ses aventures, mais bien un conte pour enfant. Non ? Le renne était tellement pris dans son débat mental, qu'il n'entendit pas que Luffy l'appelait.

« - CHOPPER !

- Uhn…quoi ?

- Détache-moi, s'il te plait. »

Le docteur le regarda d'un air absent pendant un moment, puis il se rappela. C'est vrai, il l'avait attaché.

« - Non.

- Mais pourquoi , geignait le capitaine.

- Par ce qu'autrement tu vas te lever et il faut que tu reste couché.

- Vas-y, je te promets de rester couché. » Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu. « S'il te plaaaaaait »

Face au regard du garçon, le renne ne put que consentir. Dès qu'il fut détaché, Luffy sautilla dans toute la salle en criant :

« - Libre ! Libre !

- LUFFY ! », cria le docteur, puis en boudant. « Tu avais promis.

- Oh, c'est bon.

- Non, c'est pas bon. Tes plaies ne sont pas complètement fermées, et je te rappelle que tu t'es pris un sabre dans le cœur.

- Oh la la, Chopper. C'est pas comme si je crachais du sang, alors détend-toi.

- Non ! Je ne me détendrai pas tant que tu ne te seras couché.

- Mais… »

Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. Chopper se précipita, le fit s'asseoir et lui donna un mouchoir. Luffy le prit et le mit contre sa bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la crise fut passé, le brun tendit le morceau de tissu vers le docteur, celui-ci le reprit et se figea, fixant quelque chose dessus.

«- Oh, non, murmura-t-il,

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Chopper le regarda d'un air grave.

« - Maintenant, tu vas rester couché.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Pour ça. »

Le docteur lui montra le mouchoir, le capitaine l'examina et écarquilla les yeux. Sur le coton blanc immaculé, se trouvait une grosse tache rouge.


	3. Flashback

NDA: Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi et d'inspiration ; comme l'indique le nom du chapitre ceci est un flash-back pour que vous compreniez ce qui est arrivé à Luffy. J'espères que ça vous plaira , surtout à toi mymy-chan

Warning: Assez gore, alors gaffe! Pas pour les gamins.

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, même Chopper TT

**Belle au bois dormant et fleurs de cerisiers**

Chapitre 3: Flash-back

La nature se déchainait. Un éclair illumina le ciel gris d'où tombait la pluie, très vite suivi par le grondement de l'orage; les vagues, hautes et menaçantes, se cognaient contre la coque des bateaux, manquant de les faire chavirer à chaque coup. Malgré cet impressionnant spectacle, c'est sur les ponts que l'apocalypse semblait s'être abattu. Là, les les sabres se croisaient, les coups de feu s'échangeaient et le sang coulait. Là, se battaient des hommes et des femmes qui avaient élus domicile sur la grande, et qui, depuis la nuit des temps, y avaient fait régner la terreur. Là, se déroulait un combat entre pirates.

Sur le Vogue Merry, la bataille faisait rage. Zoro Tturnait, tourbillonnait, tranchait; des têtes tombaient, le sang se mêlait à la pluie. Sanji lui aussi tournait et tourbillonnait, mais c'est aux bouts de ses pieds que le sang giclait. Nami, sous la pluie battante, utilisait son bâton avec brio, prenant avantage du temps. Usopp, trouillard comme il l'était, se cachait derrière tout se qu'il trouvait, s'occupant quand à l'occasion de quelques hommes avec son lance-pierre. Malgré la pluie, les trois maudits se battaient eux-aussi. Robin, ne pouvant utiliser que ses deux bras, faisait preuve d'ingéniosité et restait donc tout aussi efficace. Chopper, plus simple, utilisait ses attributs de renne en fonçant sur l'ennemi et distribuant des coups de sabots au passage. Luffy, quant à lui, gardait sa bonne vieille méthode d'enchainer coup de poing, sur coup de poing, et borné comme il l'était, essayait à tout prix d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Les assaillants étaient de moins en moins nombreux, et de plus en plus hésitants à attaquer: le combat était bientôt terminé. Les derniers attaquants finirent par tomber, seul leur capitaine restait encore debout, face au chapeau de paille. Le dernier combat, capitaine contre capitaine, poings contre sabre. Ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, engageant ainsi le duel. Sous la pluie battante, l'équipage du Voque Merry avait du mal à suivre l'affrontement. Mais lorsqu'un éclair illumina la scene, ils virent clairement l'ennemi attaquer leur ami, les entrainant tous deux par terre. Plus rien; un pressentiment les glaça plus que le pluie tombant du ciel, et ils attendirent désespérément. Enfin, une silhouette apparut, et, comme l'orage grondait, un voix familière cria: «On a gagné!». La joie qui les envahit à ce moment-là fut sans bornes…mais de courte durée. Car, alors qu'un second éclair illumina le ciel, ils virent. Leur capitaine tombait, et, planté en plein cœur, se trouvait un sabre.

NDA: Ouais, j'avoue: c'est pour vous faire patienter . Mais attention, c'est aussi pour montrer à mymy-chan que je continue bel et bien cette fic review please!


End file.
